1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stock extensions for pistols, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pistol support stock wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an associated pistol grip of an associated electronic pistol for providing enhanced securement and alignment of the pistol in a sighting procedure during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pistol grip extensions have been utilized in the prior art to provide elongate support to a pistol grip to enhance the support and steadiness of the pistol in use. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,016 to Munson wherein an elongate member is threadedly mounted to a rear portion of the pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,865 to Neel provides for a holster with a loop mounted at a lower terminal end thereof, wherein the loop receives a lower terminal end of a pistol to provide support of the pistol in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,194 to Coon sets forth a stock member to receive the frame and pistol grip portion of a pistol therewithin in converting the pistol to a rifle further utilizing an elongate barrel mounted to the pistol for such purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,623 to Berretta sets forth an extensible pistol grip hingedly mounted about its center and fixedly mounted to a lower terminal end of an associated pistol grip stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,151 to parsons sets forth a further example of a stock extension for a pistol that is pivotally mounted to a lower terminal end of the pistol and more specifically the magazine to provide enhanced securement and alignment of a pistol in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pistol support stock as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in use with electronic gaming pistols, wherein such pistols are readily and slidably mounted within the extension stock arrangement negating use for associated fasteners and the like.